1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to commodes and toilets for ill and/or elderly people.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of toilets, there are two types of seats, standard and elongated. While the exact dimensions can sometimes vary, a standard toilet, is a toilet having a generally round (or egg shaped) opening toilet, and which is installed in most homes and offices, etc. A standard toilet (sometimes referred to as a regular toilet), or also referred to as a household toilet (which is not the most accurate description as standard toilets are available in offices, commercial buildings, etc.).
Standard toilet bowls are adapted to use standard toilet seats. The standard toilet seat has an opening commensurate with the opening of a standard toilet bowl.
On the other hand, an elongated toilet is generally defined as any toilet other than a standard toilet (except for a pediatric size) which has a larger opening than the standard toilet. Elongated toilet seats are adapted to fit on elongated toilets, which are generally more oblong, elliptical, and/or rectangular in shape (generally with rounded edges), and has a larger open area than the more circular standard toilet.
Elongated toilets (and elongated toilet seats) are desirable for excessively obese patients, as well as people with certain medical conditions (swelling) where the standard toilet seat is too small.
Commodes are often used in hospitals, hospices, and are used in the homes by ill and elderly people because they provide support that is not available from a stationary toilet. Specifically, a commode generally comprises at least a front cross bar, a rear cross bar, and two side cross bars. A toilet seat usually is arranged so that at least two sides rest on either the front and rear crossbar, or the two side cross bars, to stabilize the seat.
A commode has a pan having an upper portion and a lower portion, the pan being arranged underneath the toilet seat. While the pan could have a solid bottom, most commodes have an opening in the bottom of the pan. The entire commode itself is arranged to be placed over a toilet, so that waste will be discharged from the opening in the bottom of the pan directly into the toilet. This permits a more hygienic design than a closed pan, which would have to be removed and discharged.
The upper portion of the pan has a generally arcuate surface extending downwardly from the upper portion of the pan to a generally circular bottom. Although the generally circular bottom is preferred, other shapes, (square, substantially triangular, rectangular, etc.) could be used. However, the prior art is lacking in providing a commode adapted to specifically accommodate the larger and ill patients.